


The Meet

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked for:  <i>Rodney meeting Jennifer's father, and it going well for a change! </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet

Jennifer heard the word ‘voodoo’ and almost dropped the coffee tray getting back to the den.

She found her dad grinning bemusedly at Rodney, who was yammering his usual about medicine being not-so-scientific, and Jennifer felt her blood pressure rising—she could actually feeling it pressing behind her eyeballs, when her father chuckled.

"No, well, you have to understand something, McKay…"

Rodney’s mouth opened as if he was planning to correct her dad about his Ph.D.s, for Pete’s sake, but good ol’ Dr. Garner Keller just bowled over him like a nine-pin, saying, “When a doctor’s got enough experience, what he or she does might look like voodoo to a layman—the variety of factors and variables taken into account are so numerous even the doctors themselves aren’t conscious of all of them. The human body is such an incredibly complex organism, you see.” Her father waved her over, ignoring Rodney’s dumbfounded expression. “Coffee, McKay?”

"Oh, um, yes. Please," Rodney said, accepting the cup and then taking a sip. "Mmm, very good coffee."

"Picked up that skill from me," Garner said. "I promise you, her mother was death on coffee."

"That’s too bad. Coffee’s really important," Rodney said earnestly.

"I couldn’t agree with you more, son." Garner’s eyes twinkled.

"And, um, that’s a very interesting point you make about medicine—it hadn’t occurred to me. It’s actually quite similar to what I do, really—a lot of people don’t realize how many variables are involved and how difficult it is to juggle all that information when under pressure—" He broke off suddenly and then gave Jennifer an apologetic look.

Jennifer beamed.

Garner slapped him on the arm. “Well, there you go. No wonder you get along with my Jenny so well.”

"Da-ad."

"But don’t call her that," her dad said, hand held up to the side of his mouth. "Word is she’s grown out of it."

"Got it," Rodney said, smirking.

"Come on, son. I’ll take you to see my roses. They’re doing well this year." Garner got up, carefully balancing his cup, and led the way out the back door.

Rodney gave Jen a pleading look, but she waved her hand.

"I brought antihistamines," she said. "So get on with you."

"I told you I would do great with him. Didn’t I?  I did," Rodney said, looking smug as he headed out.

Jennifer shook her head and sipped her coffee.

It was perfect, of course. She’d made it herself.

  


_End_.


End file.
